Devil's heart
by CardCaptor Goku
Summary: Devils never truly had a heart, they where the Seven Sins that wanted Humanity to crumble and disappear. Yet, your not like them, You have a Heart and walk with the Humans to defend them from your own kind. You where never full Demon or full Human... Your just... You. This will be a NINE chapter book so please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

The rain poured down from the heavens onto the earth below, blood dripped down from the monsters' mouth as a life was lost. The crimson life mixed with the weeping sky, draining away any remains of the body. A splashing sound was heard as a boot stepped in a puddle, catching the monsters attention as a lone figure stood at the end of the alleyway. A hood concealed the persons face, hiding it in the shadows as the monster laughed.

"Another Meal... Another Soul!" The monster cried, charging forward as several more appeared. The person whipped out two guns; one had a soft flame color to it as the other had a vibrant ice color to it, Solistic and Lunistic. A large yet unusual blade was strapped to the persons back, Revolution, water dripped down off of the tip. The person smirked, firing off several rounds as the person dodged the predictable attack, blackish red blood seeped out of its wounds as it disintegrated into nothing with a blood curling cry of pain. More of the monsters came charging forward, sliced in half as the persons' blade swung across the hordes that swept down the ally way.

"W-Who are you?!" A injured monster demanded, the person smirked and removed the hood. Brown hair swept down from the tremendous rain, concealing some of the Hazel eyes that shone between them. "I-It can't be!"

"Damn straight it is..." The person said, shooting the remaining monster in the head point-blank. Blood splattered everywhere, washed away by the rain as the person looked up and walked away from the area. Her name is Lauren Tsuyuki...

I am Lauren Tsuyuki... The Female Devil Hunter...

-Devil May Cry Shop- (3rd POV)

The doors burst open and Lady walks in, annoyed about the property damage Dante caused with dealing with some Hell Hounds. Nero was listening to his Ipod, ignoring it all as Lady complained to Dante about the property damage.

"Damn it Dante! Quit being so arrogant with going all out!" Lady demanded, "I am adding the property damage to you Debt..."

"What! No! You can't be serious!" Dante argued back, Lady swept up the money lying on his desk. "Hey! Give that back!"

"I will take this as payment for the damage that was done!" Lady retaliated, counting the cash. She headed for the door, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. A call came in about dealing with a Demon in Fortuna, your handling it."

"Arnt the Holy Knights dealing with it?" Dante questioned, "I mean like, they can handle themselves."

"Apparently... This one is a smart one, quick on its feet and fast. Holy Knights finally decided to call in the experts on fixing it." Lady said, "They are willing to pay 20 grand for it to be exterminated for good..."

Lady left as Dante sighed in defeat, he needed the money anyway and 20 grand is a good price. He got up and ready, smacking Nero upside his head to get his attention as Nero growled in frustration. He got ready unwillingly, following Dante out as Lady drove them to the port. Dante turned to the side, glancing out of the window of the front seat to find a woman walking with a guitar case on her back and her hood up. She glanced his way before looking away, continuing on walking as the car passes by.

-Fortuna Docks-

Dante got off the boat with Nero, Kyrie was there and waiting for them. She looked worried and relieved to see that her call made it though, making it easier for the Knights to catch the Demon. She hugged her friend, Nero, and nodded to Dante as they walked. Dante wanted to be out of here in less than 3 days, figuring it wont take much to kill the demon. He never did like Lady watching over his shop, it always turned out to be weird and uncomfortable.

"Old Man, are you even listening?!" Nero said, catching Dante's attention. "I think your old age has finally caught up with yo, Old Man."

"And your stupidity already had a head start, Kid." Dante retaliated, smirking when Nero frowned. Kyrie only sighed and showed them to the site, it was an Abandoned Mansion that had a spooky feeling to it all. Nero's Devil Bringer wasn't glowing, nor was Dante's Devil Side growling as they made it closer. It was isolated from the town and it was VERY large place, Kyrie sighed as Nero's other friend came running over.

"Hey Guys!" She said, smiling happily as her lavender eyes looked at Dante and Nero. "What brings you all here?"

"Work... Mind taking Kyrie back to town?" Nero asked, she nodded.

"Thanks Victory."

"Anytime Nero! Bye Dante! Bye guys!" She said, taking Kyrie back to town as the ground rumbled and shook. Victory yelped as she stumbled a little, continuing on back to town. She screamed loudly, catching Dante's and Nero's attention as a large dark shadow loomed over.

"Where is she!" It cried out, getting closer as the girls stumbled back. It was about to slam down it's fist but it screamed out in pain as the hand was sliced. Eyes shot towards the lone figure with a hood walking towards them, blade resting on her shoulder as she sighed.

"You called for me, Ugly?" She called out, placing her sword on her back as she stood in front of the two scared girls. She glanced at them before looking at the demon.

"Are you a demon?"

"Noo... Why would you think that!" Nero thought, catching up with Dante.

"I finally found you!" It cried out, slamming the girl away and into several near by trees. It turned its attention towards the girl who walked out, dusting herself off.

"Nice hit..." She said, removing her blade from her back, "My turn."

(My POV)

I charged forward, gripping Revolution like a baseball bat and swung at it's legs as Revolution slices clean through its limbs. The demon cried out in pain, blood gushing out as I slice other limbs off before blasting away at its chest with Solistic and Lunistic. It cried out, calling its little minions to fight us as it made its escape in a portal. I was about to charge after it but a demon got in my way so I shot it.

"Damn it!" I thought, my shoulder was bitten by one of the minions. I tossed it off and sliced it in half, eventually reducing the size to Zero with the help of the two other guys, they weren't that bad actually. I holstered up Revolution and my twin revolvers, slipping on the hood of my trench coat jacket and began to walk away. Some of those Minions got away but I'm sure they local Hunters can deal with it.

"Hey!" A voice called out, I turned around to find the group of people looking at me. I tilted my head to the side, "And where do you think you're going?"

"To take care of some damn Gargoyles!" I called out, walking to the house. They came along and accompany me with my mission, it was going to be some mission I must say.


	2. Chapter 2

I look up at the mansion, sighing as I have to take care of some Blood Gargoyles. I look up, the mansion looks more like a castle like that other castle I saw before and that Demonic Tower that appeared years ago. There was something going on at the top of the tower and I was determined to put a end to it all. I look to my left and jumped some, that same kid was right there with that glow-stick of an arm.

"What the heck is up there anyway?" He asked, looking at me.

"Well Kid, we are about to find out because I got a idiotic partner to rescue!" I said, ignoring the visible angry mark on his forehead. The older male started to walk up, heading inside as we both followed. "Oi, I never got to know your names!"

"Dante, and the kid is Nero, what's your name darling?" The older male, Dante, asked with curiosity.

"Lauren at your service." I said, bowing slightly as I felt his eyes looking at my well endowed chest as some skin was exposed.

We ventured deeper into the castle like Mansion, ending up in the center of the towers' bottom floor as those little launchers where there. I smirk and took off running towards the pads, landing on it to be sprung 15 feet into the air and onto the next one, "Hurry up you slow pokes!

"I like this woman already!" Dante said, running to catch up with me as well as Nero. On the way up, we shot the pesty little Blood Gargoyles and they plummeted to their death with an shattering crash. We all landed on another floor, I couldn't sense my partner.

"OH HELL YEAH!" A familiar voice to me yelled, We all look up to find my missing partner ridding what would be the largest Blood Goyal I have ever seen. She shot it with her signature pistol multiple times as it turned to stone and came crashing down on it's back before flipping off right before impact.

She walked over, dusting herself down from the dirt she endured as the rest of us coughed. I could see her because of her own glow-stick that shinned slightly in the cloud of dirt. I wanted to smack her right upside her head but The sound of that damn Blood Goyal rang heavily in the air.

"When this is over with Sakura, I am kicking your ass personally!" I yelled, whipping out Solistic and Lunistic as the dust was blown away. I growled hatefully at that demon, firing away without any remorse.

-Some time later-

We all jumped out of the tower; Me, Sakura, Dante, and Nero to be exact as the building began to cave in from the ground rumbling. Dante and Nero landed first, catching me and Sakura with ease; Dante caught me and Nero caught Sakura, blushes on both of our faces.

"Y-You can put me down now, Dante." I said, a blush still on my face as he was still holding me. Nero already put Sakura down, a small blush on his face as well as a visible one on Sakura. It was interesting enough with this, honestly...

What could possibly go wrong with it all?


End file.
